Various remotely controllable access control mechanisms are known, including barrier movement operators for movable barriers including, but not limited to, single and segmented garage doors, pivoting and sliding doors and cross-arms, rolling shutters, and the like. In general, each such system includes a primary barrier control mechanism coupled to a corresponding barrier configured to move the barrier (typically between closed and opened positions). A Radio Frequency (“RF”) transmitter is typically utilized to remotely control a garage door opener for opening and closing a garage door. The RF transmitter is often located within an automobile and an RF control signal may be transmitted to the garage door opener in response to, for example, pressing a button on the RF transmitter.
More recently, systems have been implemented to allow a user to remotely control a movable barrier operator through a network connection. In such cases, the movable barrier operator is often times controlled by a networked device that also performs various other functions. For example, the networked device may be an internet-enabled mobile computer running various applications. A problem arises when a user needs to navigate through various screens of the networked device to access the controls for operating the movable barrier operator while engaged in other activities. For example, a user may need to open a web browser, type in a web address, and enter log-in information before the user can access the controls for operating the movable barrier operator. This is inconvenient and potentially dangerous, especially if the user is also driving. Operating such devices behind the wheels may also be illegal in several States. There is also no convenient way to see whether the movable barrier is open or close without having to similarly navigate through the networked device.